Prima che cali il crepuscolo
by FranZa
Summary: Perché dici così, Padre? , domandò Loki sinceramente interessato. Aveva scorto una fessura nell'animo granitico di Odino, una breccia in cui soffiare sulle braci del dubbio fino a farle divampare in un incendio. Prequel del film "Thor". Consiglio d'ascolto: Oscillate Wildly degli Smiths


**Prima che cali il crepuscolo**

« HO scelto il mio successore», disse Odino, Padre di tutti gli Dei e Signore di Asgard.  
_E non sono io_, pensò Loki, il dio del fuoco, padre delle streghe e Gran Maestro della Magia, fermo accanto a suo padre a contemplare lo spettacolare panorama che si poteva godere dai camminamenti di Frohheim, la Dimora del Padre degli Dei; ma mentre l'unico occhio di Odino rincorreva pensieri e parole per sentieri che lui solo aveva intravisto tra le pieghe nere e oro e le stelle sparse a pioggia nella volta celeste, lo sguardo di ghiaccio di Loki, freddo e trasparente come cristallo puro, non vedeva né il cielo che si andava arrossando verso Midgard, né il Respiro della Magia correre lungo il tronco trasparente di Yggdrasil come se fosse stato una cosa viva. L'unica cosa che occupava il suo panorama visivo era un'immensa e accecante distesa bianco rabbia.  
Loki non era meravigliato. Aveva sempre saputo, sin da quando era un fanciullo che si preparava a diventare, un giorno forse, re, che non sarebbe stato lui a sedersi sul trono e a guidare gli dei nell'Ultima Ora, ma sarebbe stato suo fratello, perché, per quanto egli facesse e per quanto si sforzasse di compiacere suo padre, era Thor quello che strappava ad Odino un sorriso complice, anche quando questi avrebbe dovuto avere un'espressione più corrucciata e severa nei confronti di quel figlio che aveva compiuto l'ennesima marachella, bravata, sciocchezza. Sapeva già cosa stesse per dirgli suo padre. Riguardava Thor. Tanto per cambiare.  
Thor avrebbe preso il posto di Odino.  
Thor si sarebbe seduto sul suo trono.  
Thor avrebbe regnato su tutti gli dei.  
Thor. Thor. Thor.  
_Che spreco_, pensò Loki distendendo le labbra in quel sorriso partecipe che Odino amava vedere sul suo viso e che spesso aveva dimezzato castighi e punizioni quand'era fanciullo e quando, a sua discolpa, diceva: «Non sono riuscito a fermare mio fratello e allora mi sono unito a lui per evitare che compisse qualche altra sciocchezza».  
«Thor sarà un re saggio. E amato. Come lo sei tu, Padre, e come lo è stato tuo padre prima di te, e suo padre prima di lui», disse Loki.  
«Conosci già le mie intenzioni, Loki?», ribatté Odino. «E se stessi per dirti che sei stato scelto tu, per questo ruolo?»  
Loki avvampò dentro di sé, lo sguardo fisso a scrutare una nube di vapore verde scuro nella direzione in cui si trovava Jötunheim. Possibile che Odino non stesse scherzando? Possibile che avesse scelto davvero _lui_ come suo successore? Loki alzò lo sguardo ed incontrò l'unico occhio di Odino e quel che vi lesse suonò ai suoi occhi come una cocente beffa. Sì, Odino stava scherzando. Era una di quelle celie che terminano con uno sciocco e crudele «ci sei cascato!» e una pioggia di risate sulla sventurata vittima che si guarda intorno, spaesata, cercando di capire cosa le sia successo. Loki le odiava, poiché, non potendo scherzare con suo fratello, che subito s'innervosiva e risolveva le cose nella cara, vecchia maniera – prima distribuendo dosi massicce di pugni e poi chiedendo perché – gli dei riservavano a lui quel genere di attenzioni.  
«Non ti crederei, Padre», rispose il dio del fuoco. Con una sincerità quasi sconvolgente.  
«Perché?», l'incalzò Odino.  
«Perché Thor è più adatto di me per sedere sul tuo trono», rispose con semplicità Loki. _O così la vedi tu. Quindi finiamola con questa pagliacciata e veniamo al dunque. _«È Thor la scelta migliore che tu potessi fare, Padre. E io l'appoggio in pieno.»  
Il figlio di Bor sospirò e pose le sue mani sul parapetto. « Mi fa piacere sentirtelo dire, figlio mio. E non sai quanto vorrei avere la tua sicurezza, in questo momento», ammise Odino. Le sue mani, mani abituate a brandire la lancia in groppa al veloce Sleipnir sui campi di battaglia e sollevare in alto la coppa d'oro nella Sala dei Banchetti di Frohheim, si serrarono attorno alla pietra scura del parapetto, vecchia e dura quanto le ossa dello stesso Ymir, che si sbriciolò e cadde nel vuoto come sabbia grigia.  
«Perché dici così, Padre?», domandò Loki sinceramente interessato. Aveva scorto una fessura nell'animo granitico di Odino, una breccia in cui soffiare sulle braci del dubbio fino a farle divampare in un incendio. Sapeva che se il Padre degli Dei gli aveva comunicato in anteprima la sua decisione ed era venuto a cercarlo per proporgli una passeggiata, solo loro due, come quand'era ragazzo, non era per mera cortesia nei suoi confronti. Nossignore. Odino aveva la spiacevole consuetudine di ricorrere al consiglio di suo figlio minore quando aveva spinose questioni da risolvere; non era il consiglio amorevole di Frigga, la sua amata e fedele sposa, quello di cui necessitava Odino in questo momento, ma dell'arte dell'inganno, dell'imbroglio, del tranello, campi in cui Loki non aveva rivali.  
Il dio del fuoco,troppo gracile e troppo esile rispetto agli altri dei, non poteva contare sulla forza prodigiosa del suo biondo fratello, o sull'agilità di Fandral, sulla precisione di Hogun il Fosco, sul fisico possente di Volstagg o sul coraggio indomito della bella Sif, ma unicamente sul suo cervello, che,come aveva avuto modo di apprendere crescendo, era un muscolo scarsamente sviluppato negli altri Asi, eccezion fatta per Odino e, forse, Heimdall. Loki aveva una marcia in più. Era quello il motivo che spingeva il Padre degli Dei a richiedere il consiglio non sempre pulito di un ragazzo e non di divinità mature come Tyr o come Bragi: Odino cercava qualcuno che pensasse a vili scappatoie al posto suo e che avvalorasse i propri piani, non sempre leciti e degni di un dio. E Loki era l'unico, in tutti e nove i Regni, che potesse soddisfare le sue necessità.  
«Conosco i miei figli, Loki», rispose Odino. «Conosco te. Conosco Balder. Conosco Thor. E pur sapendo che è lui la scelta giusta, la migliore e l'unica che io possa fare... temo che sia ancora immaturo.»  
«Immaturo, Padre mio? Ma non capisco. Thor è un prode guerriero.»  
«Sì. Ma temo che non sia ancora un uomo. Che sia ancora un ragazzo che brandisce un manico di scopa chiamandolo spada», rispose la voce stanca di Odino.  
_E allora perché non scegli me, Padre?!_  
Fu un pensiero che nacque veloce come il lampo e ardente come il fuoco. Loki conosceva già quale sarebbe stata la risposta di suo padre. _Perché a te non interessa veramente essere Re. _E Loki si chiese in cuor suo quanto Odino avesse ragione.  
«Io sono vecchio. Il mio braccio non è più forte come un tempo», mormorò Odino.  
«Non è vero, padre…»  
«Sì, invece. E Asgard ha bisogno di un successore che la guidi e la protegga quando…»  
Quando calerà il Crepuscolo. Non ci fu bisogno di dar fiato a quelle parole. Aleggiarono attorno ai due dei e si persero nell'aria della sera.  
«E allora mettilo alla prova. È l'unico modo che hai per dissipare i tuoi dubbi», suggerì Loki prevenendo il pensiero di Odino. Perché era questo che Odino voleva, mettere alla prova Thor ancora e ancora e ancora per sincerarsi che fosse lui la persona giusta cui lasciare il trono. E lui, Loki, lo avrebbe aiutato escogitando nuovo e sempre più difficili prove cui sottoporre il figlio prediletto, ancora e ancora e ancora. Suggerirgli di forgiare Mjöllnir dal cuore di una stella morente sarebbe stato solo l'inizio, il primo anello di una catena infinita di cui lui, Loki, sarebbe stato il fabbro ed Odino il committente; suo padre avrebbe soltanto dovuto indicargli in quale direzione lasciar correre il proprio pensiero e lui avrebbe ubbidito, da bravo figlio coscienzioso quale era sempre stato. _Senza rancore, fratello. _  
Odino scosse il capo. «Tuo fratello è forte. Valoroso. Indomabile. Il suo cuore è coraggioso, e questo lo so bene…»  
«Ma è pronto per essere Re di Asgard, Padre?», l'interruppe Loki, quasi bisbigliando al suo orecchio, timoroso che Heimdall potesse sentirli. Odino fissò il volto magro di suo figlio con il suo unico occhio. Annuì. Loki sorrise. «Ebbene, ponilo in una situazione in cui non debba essere un guerriero, ma un re.»  
Il Padre degli Dei fissò il viso cereo di suo figlio minore. «Essere re», ripetè, un bisbiglio appena percettibile che si perse sulla sua barba bianca come la neve e folta come le foreste. Assaporò quell'idea come fosse una sorsata di idromele e poi chiese a suo figlio, sempre bisbigliando: «Hai in mente qualcosa, Loki?».  
«Un Re non siede solamente in groppa al suo destriero o sul suo trono. Anche un fantoccio saprebbe farlo. No, Padre», sussurrò Loki fissando lo sguardo chiaro di Odino. « Un Re si prende cura del suo popolo. Si carica sulle proprie spalle la responsabilità della vita e della morte dei suoi sudditi. Ce lo hai insegnato tu durante la nostra fanciullezza. Ricordi?»  
Odino annuì.  
«E allora», sussurrò Loki facendosi ancor più vicino a suo padre, « lascia che Thor ti mostri in quale modo reagirebbe contro il nostro peggior nemico se questi riuscisse ad arrivare nel cuore del tuo regno. Nel cuore della tua casa.»  
Loki non ebbe bisogno di fare nomi. Spostò il suo sguardo davanti a sé ed Odino lo seguì. Vide il volto di suo padre impallidire intuendo verso quale mondo volesse spalancare i cancelli di Asgard. Jötunheim.  
«Confesso di aver avuto il tuo stesso pensiero, figlio mio», ammise il Re di Asgard e qualcosa nella sua voce tremò. Loki ebbe la sicurezza che Odino avesse in mente un piano simile a quello che gli stava proponendo ma che si trattasse di una passeggiata tra i fiori rispetto a quello che avrebbe escogitato lui. «Ma dovrei mettere in pericolo Asgard e la sua sicurezza?»  
«Sì, padre mio» ribatté il dio del fuoco seguendo un copione prestabilito.  
«Follia!»  
Odino si allontanò di qualche passo per il camminamento. Le torri di Asgard svettavano in alto, alle loro spalle. Loki si voltò a cercare le parole adatte per portare suo padre dalla sua parte e vide la luce del Sole splendere sulla pietra dorata. Sorrise.  
«Ascoltatemi, Padre degli Dei!», gli disse lanciandosi al suo inseguimento. Lo superò e gli si parò dinnanzi, a braccia allargate e tese verso il basso. Loki s'inchinò e Odino si fermò. Non erano più un padre e un figlio che discutevano sui camminamenti di Asgard, ma un re ed il suo suddito. _E un re deve dimostrare coraggio_, pensò il dio dell'inganno. Sorrise. «Ascoltatemi», ripeté Loki fissando lo sguardo più innocente del suo repertorio nell'occhio di suo padre. «Ricordate quando eravamo fanciulli? Le prove cui ci sottoponeste per insegnarci a maneggiare la spada, a non avere mai paura e ad andare sempre avanti non erano forse già pianificate in precedenza, per evitare che perissimo?»  
Odino annuì, nuovamente.  
«È questo che sto proponendo, Padre degli dei. Pianificare una prova in cui il mio amato fratello dimostri a te, e a tutta Asgard, il proprio valore come re.»  
«Ho capito il tuo pensiero, Loki. Ma hai messo in conto la sicurezza di Asgard? Hai messo in contro che tuo fratello potrebbe non riuscire nella prova cui lo sottoporremmo?»  
Odino aveva parlato al plurale. Segno che voleva che anche Loki s'imbarcasse in quest'impresa, ma il dio del fuoco sapeva già quale sarebbe stato l'esito di tutta la faccenda: Odino si sarebbe tenuta tutta la gloria se il piano avrebbe avuto successo, mentre avrebbe riversato sul figlio ogni responsabilità nel caso in cui qualcosa non fosse andato per il verso giusto.  
«E tu hai messo in conto che siamo ad Asgard? Che siamo in casa nostra? In un territorio che conosciamo come il palmo delle nostre mani?»  
Loki si alzò. Si avvicinò ad Odino e sussurrò: «La minaccia deve essere reale quanto basta perché _sembri_ reale. E se le cose dovessero andare storte, Padre, ci saremmo sempre noi a sistemarle. A respingere il nemico là da dove è giunto. Sono Giganti di Ghiaccio, padre mio. Chi vuoi che ne sentirà la mancanza?»  
«Sono Giganti, Loki. E tu vuoi che Thor si scontri con loro? Sarebbe come mettere un gatto in una stanza piena di topi», borbottò Odino. Stava per cedere, Loki lo sentiva. Mancava poco, davvero poco.  
«Ma il mio amato fratello non è un gatto», ribatté quasi scandalizzato l'Ingannatore. « È un dio. E dovrà sedere sul tuo trono, Padre. Lascia che ti dimostri se e quanto sia pronto a questo ruolo. I Giganti sono una razza infida. Crudele. E sciocca. Tutti noi speriamo che la pace da te stipulata con il loro re duri fino al Crepuscolo, ma se così non fosse, padre? Laufey potrebbe attendere il passaggio di consegne per sferrare una nuova offensiva. Ma se tuo figlio mostrasse a noi, e anche a loro, che è intenzionato a non deviare dal tuo solco, coglieremmo due risultati con una prova sola.»  
Odino volse il capo a guardare all'orizzonte. Jötunheim. Loki sapeva bene quanto sangue e quanto dolore fosse costato al padre degli dei quello scontro. Non ci aveva rimesso il suo occhio destro impattando proprio contro la lancia di Laufey? Il ricordo di quella battaglia, il suono delle lance che si spezzarono contro gli scudi, della spade che cozzarono contro le armature di ghiaccio del nemico, e la conta dei morti sollevati in cielo dalle valchirie tornò con forza nella mente di Odino. Quanto volte aveva raccontato ai suoi ragazzi di quei giorni? Quante volte aveva mostrato loro lo Scrigno degli Antichi Inverni, custodito nel cuore di Asgard e vegliato a vista, giorno e notte? A Loki sembrò quasi di sentire i pensieri di suo padre mulinare nella sua mente, ed un sussurro, sottile e gelido, attraversargli il cervello. Sì, da qualche giorno lo Scrigno lo attirava. Pensava sempre a quella luce azzurra che pulsava all'interno del cristallo, notte e giorno, notte e giorno. Loki voleva sapere perché lo scrigno lo stesse chiamando. E la prova cui avrebbe sottoposto Thor glielo avrebbe forse spiegato, oltre a regalargli una serata di risate alle spalle di suo fratello.  
Ma bisognava dare il colpo finale alle resistenze di Odino. E occorreva farlo subito. Prima che il Padre degli Dei tornasse sui suoi passi.  
« Pensaci, Padre. Piccola spesa e grande impresa. Non vuoi sapere se tuo figlio è pronto a prendere il tuo posto? Questo è ciò che devi fare. Sono sicuro che Thor si dimostrerà all'altezza della situazione.»  
Loki sorrise, come avrebbe fatto un figlio devoto e assennato.  
Odino sospirò. «Ma questo significherebbe la guerra con Laufey e la sua gente», ribatté. «Se io richiamassi gente della sua stirpe nel mio palazzo, e se dovesse succedere loro qualcosa… hai idea di quali conseguenze dovremmo affrontare?»  
« Laufey non lo saprà, padre», rispose Loki, sicuro di sé.  
«E come puoi dirlo?»  
Il dio del fuoco sorrise. «Questo è compito mio. Tu sappi che la cosa verrà condotta con la massima discrezione. Hai la mia parola. Ma devo obbligarti a giurarmi che nessuno, neppure Heimdall o la mia dolce madre Frigga, verrà a sapere di questo nostro patto.»  
«Perché?», chiese Odino. «Possiamo fidarci sia di tua madre che di Heimdall. Lo sai!»  
_E allora perché stiamo sussurrando del nostro progetto, padre?_, pensò Loki in cuor suo. «Perché si tratta di una prova, Padre.» Loki avrebbe voluto usare il termine _scommessa_, ma evitò. Suo padre l'avrebbe guardato come se stesse vomitando il proprio senno sui suoi stivali. «E perché sia valida e sembri reale, nessuno, neppure il Guardiano o la mia dolce madre, dovrà sapere che si tratti di una prova. Ai loro occhi, agli occhi di tutta Asgard dovrà sembrare che due o tre Giganti del Ghiaccio si siano introdotti qui e che mio fratello li abbia affrontati. Solo così saranno sicuri di trovarsi nelle mani giuste, così come si sentono sicuri nell'essere tuoi sudditi. Tu vuoi dare un senso di continuità alla tua successione. Qual modo migliore che sperimentarlo attraverso gli occhi dei tuoi sudditi?»  
Odino studiò il volto di suo figlio per momenti lunghissimi. Poi disse: « E sia.». Loki tornò a respirare. «Avvicinati, figliolo. Dobbiamo parlare prima che cali il crepuscolo», disse il Padre degli Dei.  
Loki annuì. Chinò il capo e le corna ritorte che facevano bella mostra sul suo elmo brillarono nella luce del tramonto. « Dite, Padre.»  
Odino si avvicinò al suo orecchio e Loki ascoltò.


End file.
